The Story of Scratch
It's very dark out, The wind is quiet, the night air is chilly. You look out the window of your tent to see a dark figure standing in the trees, lit by moonlight. But you can't see it's face. the figure looks up, and all you see is a mask that covers half of its face. The pupils of its eyes are glowing, red, slits. You get scared and shut the window of the tent and run out the other side. But as you get out, it's in front of you. You scream, and then it takes off the mask. It's a girl with glowing red slits for pupils, she holds up her hand with a piece of fabric in the palm. She hands it to you and disappears. The fabric is black and feels like tuxedo fabric. You want to know more about who this girl is, or was. The next morning you look outside the window of your house. And no ones there you just check to make sure it wasn't all just a bad dream. It's still there, that little piece of black tuxedo fabric, sitting on the top of your dresser. You look up to find that the girl left more last night, she left a note with a scratch next to it on the dresser. It said, "That piece of cloth I gave you last night belongs to slender. You must meet me in the forest tonight for what I call.... A little GAME..." You start to get up and your hungry. But you can't stop thinking about what happened last night. But you continue your day like normal.It's now night and you look to the woods. You see a dull red glow faintly in the trees. Your thinking " it must be that girl she's waiting for me...." You see the light get stronger and stronger.... You see the dark shape of her outer line as she approaches you. She looks up and takes off the mask. She says in a sweet yet cold voice. "You came!!!!!" But then an evil smirk shows on her face. She looks up at you with her blood red glowing eyes. And smiles, sharp, dagger like teeth are shown with blood stained on them... You look down at her and you try to smile. But your frozen in fear. She smirks and says. "Your going to die either way, so I would suggest you take a few second head start." The child hands grow vicious claws. And she smiles at you and says. "By the way, my name is scratch. Now run." You run through the trees and keeps looking behind you. All you see is darkness and you look forward and she's there.... With a man of a very tall figure standing beside her.... No face, you back up.... Slowly. And scratch tilts her head and smiles. She's not an average child.... She's not even a child!!! She's like a teen!!! As you look more closely you see that the child isn't even a child at all, she's a teen, about age 13-14 and she's kinda short. You figure that this isn't a average moment but when you look back at that slender figure..... It's weird octopus like arms are wrapping around you... And that's all you can remember.... But as you relive your death because your dead, you see that there was this young male always in the back ground watching Scratch with content. He had hate filled eyes but in them there was love for her. He had black hair, a white sweat shirt that was covered in blood, and a cut in smile on his face. Scratch had long black hair with white and red in it. Her pupils were red slits that glowed, and she wore a black sweat shirt and a navy blue half cut off mask that made an almost "S" shape across her face. And cut in to show her smile. He watched with an almost hungry gaze... Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll